<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Высокое синее небо by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402159">Высокое синее небо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commercials, Gen, Humor, Save rare magical creatures!, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>статья в защиту лёгких магических наркотиков.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Высокое синее небо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Если вы любите летать, обязательно приезжайте в Новую Зеландию, как только утихнет ветер над Тасманским морем, и насладитесь красочным и радостным полётом в Высокое Синее Небо.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Раз в несколько лет, когда над Тасманским морем повисает штиль, тучи билливигов мигрируют из Австралии в Новую Зеландию, и магическое население Новой Зеландии будто охватывает эпидемия веселья. Все, от мала до велика, надевают лучшие украшения, раскрашивают лица и тела разноцветными узорами, ходят напевая и то и дело с хохотом взмывают в воздух под действием укусов. Нашествие синих друзей небес, как местные жители называют билливигов, длится от одной до трёх недель, в зависимости от времени года и погодных условий, и с недавнего времени является официальным праздничным фестивалем и сопровождается сокращением рабочих часов и всенародными гуляниями. Количество туристов во время нашествия билливигов также увеличивается.</p><p>Магическое правительство Новой Зеландии вот уже многие годы бьётся над возможностью разводить билливигов у себя в стране, чтобы сделать праздник хотя бы ежегодным. Увы, местный магический фон губителен для синих друзей небес, и на создание местного вида, устойчивого к его влиянию, могут потребоваться десятилетия. Импортирование же ядосодержащих жал из Австралии невозможно, поскольку у себя на родине эти волшебные животные считаются опасными. К перевозке внутри страны и за её пределы запрещены и сами билливиги, и любые их части, а поселения окружены изоляционным барьером, убивающим билливигов на подлёте. Поскольку магические поселения Австралии с каждым годом лишь ширятся, подобными барьерами пересекается всё большая часть миграционных путей билливигов, и в итоге все меньше и меньше синих друзей неба достигает в должный срок Новой Зеландии.</p><p>В прошлом году исследования лучших мировых алхимиков и чароведов доказали, что спонтанно левитировать под действием яда билливига — гораздо безопаснее, чем летать на метле. В связи с этим поклонники фестиваля Высокое Синее Небо собирают подписи в пользу легализации билливигов на их родине. Возможно, у нас есть шанс спасти билливигов от вымирания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>